Wynyard
Wynyard is a supporting character in Meet the Feebles. He is an American frog who is addicted to every barbiturate known to man, and will do anything to get a fix. He is also a knife-thrower in The Feebles acting troupe and a Vietnam War veteran. He is voiced by Brian Sergent. Appearance Wynyard is a skinny, green frog with a long snout (which can sometimes make people mistake him for either a lizard or a crocodile) and blue eyes. He can mostly be shown with snot coming out of his nostrils, and can sometimes have his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. In his knife-throwing act, he wears black and silver cowboy boots, a blue jacket, a black cape with silver lines and stars, and a black and silver fedora. Underneath, he wears a white tank top and shorts. Personality Due to his experience in Vietnam, Wynyard is very nervous and shell-shocked. He even has a bad case of the shakes from being so jittery. To recover from this problem, he injects himself with drugs that somehow make him less shaky. Wynyard also lives in incredible guilt after his Vietnam commanding officer, Jim, saved his life after he got shot in the leg, but did not go back to save his life when he needed help getting out of a pit; leaving him to die. Role in the Movie Wynyard first appeared as one of the cast members who were singing the theme song during rehearsal. He was later shown limping over to Trevor, his drug supplier, asking when he's going to get the next shipment of drugs for him. Trevor told Wynyard that it's coming, but the the nervous frog told him that he needs it now so his bad case of the shakes won't interfere with his act. This began to get on the rat's nerves as he angrily told him, once again, that it's coming. Wynyard then took out some cash to show that he can pay for it, only for Trevor to snatch it out of his hands because he said that it would be enough to cover what he owed him last time. This made Wynyard break down on his knees at Trevor's feet, sobbing because that was all the money he had, as the dirty rat told him that he'd better find another $50.00 before 6:00. While practicing his knife-throwing act on stage during rehearsal, Wynyard nervously looked at the spinning wheel his assistant was strapped on to. Without getting his fix, he was worried that his case of the shakes would mess him up. After throwing the first two knives, Wynyard began to feel more confident as none of them hit the assistant so far. However, just as he threw the third knife, it aimed straight towards the center of the wheel and hit her in the stomach much to his horror. Not so later, Arthur informed Sebastian that the assistant wasn't going to pull through and asked if he should cancel the knife-throwing act entirely. Sebastian, however, told Arthur that it wouldn't be necessary. He then gave an evil look to Robert, the newest cast member who constantly interrupted a musical number with his theater techniques, and said that he has just the substitute for her. Robert later visited Wynyard in his dressing room and asked if he would like to practice his act with him. Wynyard told the little hedgehog that he doesn't think it sounds like a hot idea (due to what happened earlier), and then began to ask if he had any kind of drugs on him that he could use. Robert stated that he doesn't take drugs of any sort (as well as saying that he doesn't think it's right to abuse your body like that), which then leads to Wynyard telling him all about his experience in Vietnam. The story made Robert feel more sympathetic for the poor war veteran, who then asks him to pay a minimum donation of $50.00 for "The Vietnam Vet's Association" (when he was really just asking him for some money to pay for the drugs he's buying from Trevor). Being the kind person that he is, Robert took out the said amount of money and put it in the cup that Wynyard was holding in his shaking hand. Wynyard then thanked him, and stated that the association was in bad need of a cash injection before he's sick in his hammock. Later that night, just as the show began, Wynyard met Trevor in the alleyway outside the theater and finally payed for the drugs with the money that Robert gave him earlier. He then goes into the bathroom to inject himself, and ends up going into a stupor as a result. When it was suddenly time for Wynyard to perform, a panicking Sebastian dragged him out of the bathroom stall (while he was still high) and then tried to straighten him out so he could go on stage. While performing the knife-throwing act, the drugged-out Wynyard (due to the effect of the drugs) suddenly mistook Robert for an illusion of a Vietnamese gopher and attempted to kill him. Robert was able to escape by running off stage, but unfortunately Wynyard accidentally threw one of his knives upward; causing it to fall onto his head, killing him (as the audience cheered anyway, thinking that it was all part of the act). This is also what led to Sebastian "saving the show" by performing his own musical number, "The Sodomy Song". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Feebles Category:Frogs Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Funnies